


Broken Wings (Mr. Mister)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All the tags AHHAHAHA, Angelic Grace, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bunker Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Crack, Destiel 4ever, First Time, Fix Castiel's wings, Gay Sex, Grace Sex, HAHAHAHAHA I'm going to hell, Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Needy bottom dean, No Lucifer baby/Kelly bologna, Sam Is So Done, Smutty McSmutterson, So sick of that crap this season, Surprise you're bottom Dean, Team Bottom!Dean, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Mates, Wingfic, how is that not a tag?, see you there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: This is just shameless smut and humor with our boys in the bunker.Sam finds a cure for Cas' poor, tattered wings.  But will Dean be down?





	Broken Wings (Mr. Mister)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay okay okay, I know I already posted today, but I CANNOT STOP!!!!  
> Send help! And donuts.  
> I should be sleeping but I have lost my mind.

Broken Wings

“Dude.”

Sam looked up at his brother’s incredulous tone.

“What the actual fuck, Sam? That’s disgusting! It doesn’t fucking say that!” Dean sputtered, uncrossing his arms and flapping his arms around like he was trying to take flight.

“It actually does, Dean.” Sam launched Bitchface #17 straight at Dean. “Not in those exact words, but that’s the translation.”

“Jesus, dude, Heaven is seriously more fucked up than Hell could ever dream of being!” Dean sighed mightily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, you’re telling me the only cure for Cas’ busted ass wings is jizz? Jizz, dude?!? Really? That’s just…that’s just…the fucking limit. I can’t. Even. Deal. With. This. Ridiculous. Shit. Anymore!”

“Not just any, um, semen,” Sam choked out, “It has to be the, uh, ejaculate, of, um, his True Mate.”

“His what? What the Hell is that? True mate? Do angels even, um, mate? Is that like his Heavenly Husband or some shit?” Dean’s face was going from pink to flaming scarlet in record time. Sam was getting worried he’d pop a blood vessel soon.

“Well, Dean, I don’t exactly know the particulars. I didn’t even know angels had genitalia in their True Form, so this is as much a surprise to me as it is to you,” Sam explained as patiently (and calmly) as he could.

“Well, this is just great!” Dean threw his hands up. “And fucking gross, just for the record. So, I guess you should ask Cas about these ‘particulars’ so we can get this circus on the fucking road.”

“What particulars?”

Dean spun around at the sound of Cas’ voice as Sam let his head thunk down onto the table (and tome) in front of him, before he thought about where this text had probably been and jerked his head back up quickly.

“Uh, hey, Cas, buddy. Sam thinks he, uh, might have found a cure for, your, you know…” Dean trailed off as he gestured toward Cas.

Cas tilted his head and squinted at Dean’s flopping hand. “My wrist is not broken, Dean.”

Sam definitely did not have to stifle a hysterical giggle at Dean’s awkward gesticulating and subsequent huffy demeanor at Cas’ obtuse response.

“Not your damn wrist, Cas! Your freakin’ wings, man!” Dean’s hands were once more flapping around wildly.

Cas straightened up at that, looking simultaneously hopeful and annoyed. Sam didn’t even know how that was possible, but, there it was.

“How? Where? Where did you find this? How?” Cas blurted at Sam.

Sam beckoned Cas over to the table he was still sitting at and turned the book around for Cas’ perusal. “Here. This is a transcription from one of the Dead Sea Scrolls which were snatched up by the Men of Letters and never released to the public. It’s in the original Aramaic, but I’m fairly sure that this is a sort of Angelic Emergency First Aid instruction manual.”

Both brothers waited breathlessly while Castiel scanned the page Sam had marked. He flipped back a few pages, read some more, then flipped back and read the passage on Wing Healing again.

“Well?” Dean couldn’t stop his foot tapping and kept crossing and uncrossing his arms.

Cas slowly raised his head and exchanged a look with Sam. “You translated this? You realize what this says?” 

“I think so, but we’re not sure about this here,” Sam replied, pointing to the words which meant True Mate. “How is that even possible, Cas? We were under the impression that angels are genderless in their True Form.” Now Sam was blushing like a teenage girl, too.

“In all honesty, most of our existence is spent genderless. Some angels choose to, well, mate, at some point in their life, though. It is at this point when we can become, um, one gender. Or the other. Or both. It’s all very fluid and really quite a private, um, matter,” Cas stammered, eyes locked on the floor. “I, myself, have never, um, had the privilege of communing with my True Mate, so I do not…” Cas trailed off.

“Wait, you have a True Mate? Where? Is he, or she, or it, whatever, in Heaven?” Dean asked, stepping closer to his best friend, fighting the urge to put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
Sam and Dean waited for what must have been two solid minutes for Cas to answer. 

“Well? Out with it, buddy!” Dean’s irritated voice startled Cas out of his sudden and intense interest in the bunker library’s flooring.

“Dean! Jesus, can’t you see this is hard for him? Have a little sensitivity!” Sam admonished his brother, throwing Bitchface #39 at him.

“Oh well, excuse the Hell out of me! I’m just trying to get to the bottom of this so we can get him back to 100%, Samantha! But if you think it’d be more productive to paint each other’s nails and cuddle up in front of the TV to watch Beaches, by all means, be my freakin’ guest!” Dean huffed and all but pushed Cas at Sam, who had started to stand up from the table.

“I have one.”

Sam stopped mid-stand and gaped at Cas. “You do? Who is it.”

“I do not wish to say.”

“What? Why not? Do we know him? Her? It? Is it Hannah?” Dean couldn’t keep the edge of anger (totally not jealousy) out of his voice.

“I do not wish to…embarrass…them. Or to, possibly, or probably, break forever the bonds of friendship which have been my saving grace these last few years.” Cas’ whispered response had both the brothers stiffening up straight and exchanging a panicked look over Cas’ head.

Sam was the first to recover. “Whatever you say next is totally fine, Cas. If you’re implying what I think you’re implying, it’s fine. Neither of us would be mad at you. We’re still your friends, you’re still family, no matter what,” he told Cas softly, ignoring Dean’s clenching jaw and bugged-out look of sheer terror.

Cas looked up slightly at Sam, his face a study in cautious hope. “Truly? You really mean that?” He turned his puppy-dog eyes to Dean, who quickly schooled his face into something slightly less manic. “Dean? Do you also feel this way?” Cas asked, eyes narrowing.

“Yeah, buddy, of course. You’re family, I told ya. Just say it. It’s okay.” Dean finally took the last step toward his friend and gripped his shoulder, giving it a little shake.

“It’s Dean.” Cas bowed his head again, waiting for the inevitable tirade from his best friend.

Sam absolutely could not stop the enormous grin that started stretching his face. Dean immediately flashed a look of ultimate “Shut the fuck up!” at his moose of a brother and gently turned Cas toward himself.

“Let’s go talk about this in the, uh,” Dean started to say dungeon, but thought better of it. “…uh, we’ll go in my room. Come on, buddy.” Pointing violently at Sam over Cas’ still bowed head, Dean guided Cas out of the library and down the hallway in silence.

Once they were in his room with the door shut, Cas sighed and finally looked up at Dean. “You hate me now, don’t you?” The angel looked perilously close to tears. Too close for Dean’s liking.

“Oh, Cas, buddy, no, I do not hate you,” Dean whispered as he drew his friend closer and placed his palm against his cheek. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Cas looked up, startled, “Wha-“ Dean didn’t let him finish the question, bringing his lips down to Cas’ perpetually chapped but incredibly soft lips in a chaste kiss that belied the hammering of his heart.

Cas’ gasp of surprise let Dean lick his way into the angel’s mouth lightly, tentatively, begging permission to deepen the kiss.

Not completely ignorant to the ways of human mating, Cas went with it, tilting his head to the side and opening his mouth, softly stroking Dean’s tongue with his own. Swallowing Dean’s answering moan, Cas took it as an invitation to really show Dean how he felt.

The next thing Dean knew, he was turned quickly and slammed against his own bedroom door, as Cas broke their kiss and started licking and nipping along his jaw, down to his neck and around to the back of his ear. Dean couldn’t stop his groan of pleasure, instinctually thrusting his hips out toward Cas. God, he never thought getting manhandled by an Angel of the Lord could be so fucking hot!

“Hold still, Dean. Or would you like me to hold you still?” Cas growled in Dean’s ear.

“Oh God, Cas! Yeah, uh, oh fuck!” Dean lost all thought as Cas went back to nipping at his neck and began grinding his very obvious erection on Dean’s thigh. “Shit! Ah, fuck, Cas, yeah..oh!”

“Use your words, Dean. Hold still or held still, which will it be?” Cas’ smitey voice was totally doing it for Dean, as a full-body shiver shook the hunter.

“Uh, held down…held still, yeah, Cas, oh yeah, defi-…definitely…but, uh, on the bed? Please?” Dean used his I’m-not-begging-at-all voice as he tried to focus his eyes and slow his roll, because this was pushing all his buttons so quickly, he was scared he was going to reach the finish line before the main event and he soooo did not want to miss the main event! Not after waiting almost a decade for this moment.

“As you wish,” Cas ground out in that whiskey-soaked voice of his, releasing Dean suddenly and stepping back out of reach, leaving Dean flustered and confused. And cold! Who’d a thought an angel would be so damn warm! Dean uncrossed his eyes and, panting, looked questioningly at Cas.

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed. On your back.” Cas commanded, looking down at floor, hands clenched at his sides.

“Cas? Hey, buddy, it’s okay. We don’t have to do it like this, we can…” Dean started to step toward his friend.

“BED. NOW. Before I lose all control and take you up against that door,” Cas looked quickly up at Dean, angelic light flashing in his cobalt eyes, before lowering his gaze back to floor.

Dean swallowed dryly over the lump of overwhelming lust that shot up from his dick. “Okay,” he whispered, peeling his flannel off as he toed off his boots. He flung the flannel and his t shirt at the dresser, then shucked his jeans and briefs off without unbuttoning, as he stumbled to the bed, trying not to faceplant into the mattress when he took off his socks. Cas wanted naked, he was getting naked, like yesterday!

Shimmying up the bed on his back, Dean looked down the long line of his body, past his red and leaking cock, to see Cas slowly turning around, still looking at the ground. “Re-… I’m ready,” he stuttered.

“Oh, Dean. I do not think you have the first clue how not ready you are. But I shall show you,” Cas growled as he finally looked Dean in the eye. Dean could see the barely contained Grace brimming behind the angel’s stare and it only made his dick twitch and leak even more.

In a rush of air and a ruffle of feathers, Cas was astride Dean’s thighs, completely naked, his cock nearly purple and standing proudly, pointing at Dean’s face, as if in accusation. Dean suddenly felt something pulling his hands above his head. When he gave a slight tug, he couldn’t budge them even a millimeter and damn if that wasn’t insanely hot! He felt his legs being parted as Cas slithered down toward the foot of the bed.

“Cas, what-“ he started.  
“Shhhh, my love. Let me show you what it is to garner the love of an Angel,” Cas cooed, as he spread Dean’s legs further, bending them at the knee and pushing his knees toward his stomach.

“I do truly wish we had more time. I would have liked to worship you for hours before entering you for the first time, but I do not feel I can slow myself down much this time,” Cas sighed and stroked both hands lovingly up the insides of Dean’s thighs, stopping on his hips and rubbing circles into his hipbones. “Alas, that will all have to wait until next time, my sweet.”

“Wait! What are…I thought…what do you mean ‘enter me’? I’ve never…I thought you’d be the one…” Dean stammered, panic rising and pitching his voice higher than usual. Damnit, Winchester! Get it together! He coughed and swallowed down his surprise at this turn of events before trying again. “I thought you needed, my, uh, my stuff, ya know?”

“Oh, yes, love, I do know what you mean and believe me when I tell you, I will have your ‘stuff’,” Cas paused his stroking of Dean’s body to use his air quotes, earning a startled laugh from the man below him, “but I have dreamt of this moment longer than you can imagine and I know you will enjoy this activity just as much as I will. Of course, we can stop and talk about our feelings on the subject, if you prefer?”

“No! No, don’t stop! It’s okay, it’s fine, really. S’all good, Cas. Yeah, wha…what you’re doing is good, just, uh, ya know, uh, carry on,” Dean breathed out, panting as Cas continued petting all over Dean’s exposed body, getting closer and closer to where Dean really, really wanted him to be.

Cas’ smile was dazzling and quickly melted Dean’s heart. “As you wish.”

Dean smirked at his angel, “Are you quoting the Princess Bride at me, dude?”

Instead of answering, Cas ducked his head and licked a broad stripe from Dean’s perineum, over his balls, and straight up his twitching cock, taking the head in his mouth to tongue the small slit, gathering the bitter precum and swallowing it all down, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Dean’s groan punched out of his chest violently as he stared wide-eyed at Cas’ face.

When Cas released his cock, Dean breathed, “Oh shit, baby, yeah! Just like that, Cas! Fuck that was nice,” Dean couldn’t seem to get his breathing under control, dropping his head to the pillow to try to regain his composure.

“I am glad you are enjoying this, Dean,” Dean looked back up at the downright Evil glint in his lover’s eyes, “But I will not be touching your penis for the remainder of this activity. You will achieve orgasm from the stimulation of my member, and only my member, do you understand?”

Dean huffed out a chuckle and dropped his head back down, “Dude, you have to stop using words like ‘orgasm’ and ‘penis’ and, Jesus, ‘member’? That’s the worst sexy talk ever!” He almost started giggling just thinking about it.

Cas’ face seemed to turn to stone, “Of course, Dean. I would much rather demonstrate.” 

As Dean stopped shaking his head in amusement and raised it to look down at Cas, he was shocked to see Cas ducking down again, only further this time. He jolted when he felt a warm, wet… something… wiggling against his asshole. But after a second to adjust, shit that felt so fucking good!

“Oh, shit, Cas! Oh fuck, yeah!” Dean called out loudly. As Cas licked and nipped around Dean’s rim, Dean felt something else, something even warmer and kind of tingly worming its way inside him, spreading him open for Cas’ tongue and then a slick finger.

“Oh shit, baby, are you using your grace to open me up? Of fuck that’s so hot! Feels so fucking good baby, ah fu-“ Dean lost his ability to form coherent words as a bolt of pure pleasure shot through his groin and white light flashed behind his eyes as the Grace brushed against something inside him. “AAAAAHHHH, NNNGGGG!” He screamed his pleasure to the ceiling as Cas’ finger took over for his Grace, relentlessly stroking that spot.

“You talk entirely too much, Dean,” Cas stated calmly.

“Uhhhh, Ahhhh, hnnnnnngggg…” Dean was quickly reduced to babbling and thrashing within his limited scope of movement under his angel.

“As I have explained, we will do much more in future bouts of lovemaking, but for now, I believe you are sufficiently prepared to accept me,” Cas explained as he removed his fingers and knee-walked up to align his throbbing dick with Dean’s slick hole.

Head lolling on his neck, Dean struggled to understand what Cas was saying, struggled not to whine when Cas removed his fingers and Grace, leaving his hole clenching on the empty air. Struggled and failed horribly. Whining pathetically and dragging his head up enough to see what Cas was doing, Dean was shocked into silence yet again. As Cas pushed the head of his cock passed the ring of muscle at Dean’s entrance, a shudder ran the length of his body. His arms bracketing Dean’s hips, hands fisted in the sheets and head bowed as if in prayer, Dean watched Cas try to catch his breath.

Dean breathed out unbidden, “I love you, Cas.”

Cas’ head whipped up, eyes electric blue with Grace, as his wings burst full force into this plain of existence in a rush of air and light that blew every bulb in the bunker and suffused Dean’s entire body in a feeling of utter peace and love. Cas slid his cock up to the hilt in one swift thrust, making Dean wonder for a brief second, ‘shouldn’t that hurt?’ before he lost all coherent thought.

“I LOVE YOU, DEAN WINCHESTER,” Cas’ True Voice boomed through Dean’s mind, obliterating all other sound and feeling in a rush of ecstasy. 

Dean panted, eyes wide, as Cas began to move, sliding almost all the way out then in again, increasing his pace until he was virtually pummeling Dean’s prostate. After what felt like an eternity but couldn’t have been more than a few minutes, Dean felt the heat of his orgasm coiling tight in his lower belly, his dribbling and neglected cock bouncing against his stomach with the power of Cas’ thrusts.

“Ah, Cas…I’m…Imma…I’m so…close…Ah…Ah…” Dean gasped as he tried to withstand the onslaught of pleasure building inside him.

“I know, my love,” Cas whispered as he bent at an impossible angle to take Dean’s dark cock into his mouth, swallowing him to the root in one go. Watching Cas’ contortions sent Dean plummeting over the edge, screaming himself hoarse as his vision whited out with the force of his orgasm.

 

Dean woke slowly, swimming up out of unconsciousness into a blueish light and the feeling of something incredibly soft stroking his arm, his leg, across his stomach.

“Cas,” he croaked. ‘Cas is the light,’ he thought sluggishly.

“Shhhh, my love, do not try to speak. I am afraid you have damaged your throat in your exultations,” Cas whispered into his ear as he touched Dean’s Adam’s apple lightly. 

Dean felt a sweet, warm relief and swallowed convulsively before trying to speak again, “Cas, are you ‘kay?” he mumbled drunkenly.

Cas’ soft chuckle was music to his ears, “Yes, beloved, I am quite well. My wings are fully intact and functioning properly again. Can you not feel them?”

“Yeah, feels ‘sgood, baby, love you,” Dean slurred out, grin plastered on his sleepy face.

Dean felt Cas’ arms and wings tighten around his exhausted body, “Shhhh, sweetling, you need to rest now.”

Ignoring that, Dean mumbled, “Wheresam?”

“I believe he vacated the bunker some time ago. I cannot sense him and I believe he took the Impala, as it is not present, either,” Cas muttered into Dean’s collar bone, as he began peppering it with soft, kitten licks.

“UGH, dammit! Damsam! Better be careful w’Baby,” Dean grunted. Without opening his eyes, Dean sighed, “Hey, saw your wings? Heard youreal voice? How-?”

“Hush, darling, you are my True Mate, do you not understand? All else can be addressed tomorrow, my love. Please sleep now, Dean, you will need your energy in the coming hours. Your dulcet voice has begun to awaken my desire for you anew,” Cas whispered as he began slowly dragging his hardening cock across Dean’s hip. “I believe another bout of lovemaking is imminent.”

Dean chuckled lowly, “Oh man, I’ve created a monster! Alright, alright, you horndog! Let me sleep four hours and we’ll go again, but this time, I’m topping,” Dean laughed, patting the wing still stroking along his side.

Cas smiled against Dean’s shoulder, “Two hours. And you may penetrate me, but I will still be on top, as you say,” as he nuzzled into Dean’s neck, “now sleep, lovely.” Touching two fingers to Dean’s forehead, Cas sent him back into the welcoming warmth of slumber and cuddled closer to his True Mate.

 

Sam couldn’t help the curiosity that drew him to tiptoe down the hall toward Dean’s room. Stopping outside the door, Sam jumped when he heard the thump and felt the vibrations of someone being pushed into the door. Grabbing the handle of the door, ready to intervene in what was surely to be the Colossal Fight to end all Colossal Fights, he clearly heard Dean’s first almost pornographic moan. Yanking his hand off the handle as if it had burned him, Sam turned swiftly around and ran for the bunker’s garage, scooping up Baby’s keys and his phone on the way. Ducking into the Impala and hitting the garage door button, Sam fired off a quick text to his brother’s phone.  
<>

EW!!!! You guys are gross! I’ll see you next week, Jerk! Text me when you come up for air.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA! Right!???! Poor Sam!  
> .........Anyone?....Okay, so anyway....  
> BAMF Cas is my jam! And I love to imagine him just rocking Dean's heteronormative little world and turning our little Dean-O into a needy cockslut
> 
> So, what are you guys doing today, huh? Maybe leaving kudos and comments to warm my cold little heart?


End file.
